


Someone Who Cares

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bullying, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Name-Calling, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: REQUEST: “Hello can you please write story about Reader and Steve…. Reader being depressed and insecure and Steve helps them….”





	Someone Who Cares

**Author's Note:**

> Contains swearing, depression, name calling, bullying and fluff

It had been a particularly bad month for you. It seemed like everything was going wrong and people were getting under your skin due to the constant talking behind your back, finger pointing and avoiding you in the hallways because of some rumor going around that the other girls in the locker rooms would spread about you.

This had been on going for awhile and it was taking its toll on your self esteem, making your depression worse. It was already bad enough you were insecure about your body image, not being like the rest of the pretty girls and their perfect bodies that you longed to have. Being the girl with the slightly overweight body, you always felt so uncomfortable changing into your p.e. clothes in the locker room, which would result in you going to the bathroom stall to change. Some girls began to take notice and would ask you why, ask you why don’t you just change in front of everyone else. When you would ignore them, they would giggle and walk off, mumbling stuff amongst themselves about you. 

Everyday was a constant battle for you. Having to force yourself out of bed every morning and making yourself get dressed, even brushing your teeth and your hair were becoming a chore. You just didn’t feel like doing anything, something as simple as putting make up on was getting hard to do. 

You had a couple of friends that you would hang out with at school, you would always do what they were doing or going where they were going. Every time they would sit there and gossip about Cheryl’s brother being a total hottie at the lunch table, you would sit there and feel like you were invisible, like you didn’t belong there. But you forced yourself to smile along and act like you were happy when really deep down you weren’t. Sure, your friends would notice some things that were wrong with you and they would be there for you as much as they could, but they didn’t know how you really felt deep down. How you couldn’t compare yourself to them because they were prettier than you, that along made you feel so insecure about yourself.

Even your good friend Steve Harrington was there for you when he would sense something was wrong, which was mostly about the shit talking a group of girls would start about you on most days. He didn’t have any problem with telling them to fuck off and to leave you alone, which you appreciated at times, but really, it just made you feel like you were helpless, like you couldn’t defend yourself. But as always, you put a smile on your face for all to see and pretended everything was all good in the world.

Then one day you get to school, you’re walking through the parking lot, you noticed kids would be staring at you, or pointing fingers while gossiping with someone they were standing with, or giggles from afar as they watched you walk nervously, not sure why people were looking at you more than usual. Your hands gripped tight around your backpack straps was the only comfort you could get while you made your way into the school entrance. 

Teens were littered in the halls, some talking with groups of friends, others seeing you and either laughing or staring at you wide-eyed. You noticed a couple of people standing around your locker, pointing and gossiping. Upon getting closer, you see some words scribbled on your locker door, as some of the people looking at your locker saw you approaching, they slowly backed away to make way for you. 

Looking at your locker, written in red lip stick were the words ‘Ugly bitch’, ‘Whore’, ‘Loser’, ‘Fat ass’. 

You stood there, wide-eyed and in disbelief. Why would someone go as far as doing this to you when you haven’t done anything wrong? You heard a series of giggles from behind you, you slowly turn your head to see the bitches from the locker room who have been giving you problems standing there with amused smirks on their faces. It made you mad, mad to the point you had to choke back tears. Opening your locker you took a t-shirt you had in there and wiped all the lipstick off the front of your locker and threw the shirt back in there, closing your locker you make your way through the busy hallway to get to your first period class. 

You entered and Steve was standing near the front of the class room talking to a friend, he saw you walk in and a huge smile grew on his face but soon faded when he saw the look on your face as you walked by. Steve manged to brush his fingers across your elbow catching your attention.

“Hey Y/N, are you okay?” Steve caught up to you, looking concerned.

“Oh hey Steve. Yeah I’m fine” You smiled slightly and started to walk off, but Steve caught your elbow again.

“Y/N, you don’t look like your fine. You look like someone ran over your dog.” Steve looked at you longingly in your eyes, giving you a pitiful look. “Are you sure? You want to talk about it?”

“I’m sure Steve, thank you though but I’ll be okay.” You forced a smile on your face as you reassured him you will be okay, which was a lie that was screaming deep down inside you. Last thing you wanted to do was burden someone else with your problems. Steve smiled softly at you and nodded, not wanting to pressure you anymore, both of you parted and went to your assigned seats.

Steve stole glances at you now and then throughout class. He knew you weren’t okay, the look you carried on your face and your whole demeanor said it all. You weren’t your usual self like you had been before, usually you would be giggling with your friends, the look of happiness in your eyes is what Steve liked the most about you, along with your sparkling smile. Steve had a secret crush on you for awhile now, his heart would skip an extra beat whenever he saw you out in the halls or how your eyes would lock with his briefly in between passing each other which would result in him giving you a cheekily smile.  

But today wasn’t one of those days for Steve. Instead of his heart skipping, it was heavy and full of concern. He wanted so badly to help you through whatever you were going through and he thought of all the possible ways to cheer you up during class instead of doing his work.

The next day Steve stood outside the school doors and waited for you to show up. He thought it would be a nice gesture to bring you a cup of coffee and a muffin, thinking it might brighten your day just a little, letting you know that someone did care about you. He stood out there for almost an hour only for you not to show up to school. He thought maybe you were running late so he decided to get to class and wait to see if you would show up. 

The end of first period bell rang and you still hadn’t shown up and by the time third period came around, you still weren’t at school, which made Steve worry because you always made it to school on time except for days you were sick and you stayed home. Something was wrong and he was determined to get to the bottom of it, even if it meant that he needed to skip school to go be with you.

After third period ended, Steve left campus and drove to your house to see your car still parked in the driveway. He parks out front and goes to your front door and knocks but no one answered. He goes to the side of your house to see if he could find your bedroom window, after going through the gate he finds a window with white curtains that were slightly open and your window ajar. 

He peaked through to see you in the same clothes as you wore yesterday sitting on the floor in front of your bed, legs crossed and head leaning back against your bed with tears rolling down your face. The look of anguish on your face broke his heart, Steve himself had to hold back the tears seeing you in the condition you were in. He prayed to god that he could help you through this tough self-battle you were feeling with yourself as well as what you were enduring at school.  He knew deep down something was wrong with you but didn’t realize how bad it really was until now.

Steve pushed your window up carefully and stuck his head through, he didn’t want to scare you by crawling in just yet so he announced he was there first before entering.

“Y/N, hey it’s me Steve. I’m coming in okay?” Steve said in a soft tone. When you didn’t move or respond, Steve pushed the window all the way up and crawled through your window and walked over to you slowly.

“My gosh, look at you baby. You definitely don’t look okay.” Steve said sweetly, looking down at you.

“I’m fine Steve, you don’t need to worry about me.” You said sniffling, wiping a couple of stray tears from your face. Steve knelt down next to you and brushed his hand over your hair. 

“You told me that yesterday and if you were fine yesterday, you would have been at school today. During the times we’ve been through, I’ve gotten to know you like the back of my hand, Y/N. You’re obviously not fine, and I want to be there for you. Let me and I promise we can get through this. I care about you Y/N, let me help.”

You began to cry again, stuck in the middle of a breathless sob. Steve scooted closer to you still on his knee’s and engulfed you in a hug. The only sounds that filled the room were your sobs and Steve shushing you, “No need to cry Y/N, no need to cry, it’s going to be okay I promise.” Steve cooed softly, kissing the top of your head. When your cries started to settle, Steve let go and sat down next to you. He took your left hand in his and placed his other hand on top of yours, rubbing his thumb over the top of your hand.

“I’m ready to listen whenever you’re ready to talk. Take your time.” Steve was a patient guy so he was willing to sit there in silence, just to be there for you. Words didn’t needed to be exchanged, just sitting in silence being there for you was all he wanted. Steve cared about you too much and if that’s what you wanted then that’s what he was going to be for you. But after a few moments, you finally spoke barely above a whisper.

“I’m just so tired Steve. Tired of all the bullshit I deal with at home…deal with at school. I haven’t done anything wrong to no one and girls at school pick on me and make fun of me and talk shit to me like I’ve done something wrong to them. Then yesterday they wrote all those mean things on my locker door. I just don’t understand why. Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you– when it’s easy enough to find someone who looks down on you? I just….” You groaned out, squeezing your eyes shut and shaking your head. You threw your head back against your bed again trying to fight back tears.

“I care about you, Y/N.” Steve whispered, looking at you. He moved his hand and intertwined his fingers with yours and squeezed your hand gently. You opened your eyes and turned your head slowly to look at him.

“Y-you do?” Your brows furrowed, giving him a look of why am I worth caring about.

“Yes Y/N, I do. I care about you a lot. I like you, a lot. Have for a long time now. I didn’t say anything about it before because I didn’t want to scare you away. I like being your friend, I just wasn’t sure how you felt about me so I didn’t say anything. But I want you to know there is someone out there that cares about you, that wants to be there for you, and that’s me.” Steve smiled sweetly at you, locking his eyes with yours. You sat there and stared at him in disbelief trying to process everything that he just said to you. Steve sat there and stared at you, realizing he was stupid for opening his mouth, now wasn’t the right time to tell you these things.

“I’m sorry Y/N. I know this isn’t the right time to confess my love to you like this, I should have waited. You don’t need to say anything back, I’ll understand.” Steve let out a huge sigh and ran his other hand through his hair, mentally yelling at himself for telling you about his feelings. 

In that moment, your heart filled with joy. It finally dawned on you how much Steve really did care about you, he cared this whole time and you didn’t see it until now. 

“Steve, look at me.” You said softly. When Steve did, a smile formed on your face and you leaned forward and kissed Steve on the lips. Steve let go of your hand and brought both of his hands to cup your face, brushing his thumbs over your cheeks. You pulled away after a moment so you could breathe, your eyes looked bright and happy instead of sad and broken. 

“I love you too Steve!” A smile broke out on Steve’s lips, feeling happy you felt the same about him. Steve placed another kiss to your lips again, soft and tender. You scooted closer to Steve and leaned your head on his shoulder, wrapping your left arm around his right one and hugged him close to you. 

A happy silence filled the room and it’s what the both of you wanted in that moment.


End file.
